A conference support system configured such that utterances of participants participated in a conference are converted into character strings in real time by utilizing speech recognition technology has been conventionally known. Character strings obtained by speech recognition technology are displayed, for example, in chronological order of a start time of each utterance or an acquisition time of speech recognition data.
With the conventional technology, however, display data including character strings obtained from speech recognition data in a conference where a plurality of persons are participated is sometimes difficult to view.